


Dawson's Creek Apocalypse

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-16-12</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dawson's Creek Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-16-12

When the world went to hell, Capeside was the last town standing.

Most everyone had fled, but those who remained behind were wiser, stronger, angrier, and determined that they’d win. Or die trying.

Compassion meant Bessie and Bodie were the first to go. Running a B&B in an apocalypse is just an invitation for the wrong kind of people – aliens – mutants – diseases – creatures -zombies – to knock on your door. 

Joey, as always, left her post and floated down the creek in her boat to Dawson’s compound. He opened the door for her, and she saw it was too late for him five seconds before it was too late for her.

Jack and Doug were the last line of defense, standing at the edge of the dock, blasting shotguns at the incoming onslaught. 

Pacey, Jen and Audrey were on the boat, sailing into the bruise-colored sunset. The human race might not survive, but not through lack of trying.


End file.
